Konoha's own Puppet Master
by Babygirl117
Summary: Noriko Yama Konoha's very own puppet master is here to help Konoha 11 for the up coming Chunin exams. What will happen with this help. Will they find out who she is and how she became a puppet master. Read and Review. Kankuro x OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Noriko Yama

Hair: Charcoal Bangs and side bangs. Hair to end of shoulder blades. In high pony tail tied with purple ribbon.

Eyes: Purple

Clothes: Black long sleeved crop top with bandages completely around her stomach. Black shorts with bandages wrapped around her legs to look like thigh high socks. Then black ninja sandals

* * *

I sat down at a ramen stand to get some lunch and ordered some chicken ramen. When my plate was set in front of me I heard loud talking heading my way. Soon I saw a blonde haired boy dragging a Uchiha and pink haired girl into the ramen stand. As they sat down I noticed Kakashi-sempai walk in behind them. Soon the pink haired girl got my attention.

"Hi, I'm Sakura what's your name" she questioned

"I'm Noriko" I answered with a fake smile

"This is Sasuke and Naruto" after she said this it got their attention

"Hn" greeted Sasuke

I waved with a smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day" he said with a smile

"I wish you luck" stated as I placed the money on the counter and left

When I left I saw Kakashi follow behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He turned me around to look at him.

"Noriko I haven't seen you since I left ANBU" he stated

"Yes, it's been a long time"

"You should come and train with the Konoha 11" he suggested

I nodded and followed him back to his team. By the time we got back they had finished their ramen and were ready to train.

"Come on guys its time to train and Noriko will be joining us today"

They soon followed after us as we traveled to there training ground. I saw the other teams waiting there and the other Sensei come to us. I saw they started their warm up I then looked up a Kakashi with a questioning look.

"They will be done soon don't worry you can go when you have a mission" he said

"Ok so who are they" I asked

"Kiba Hinata Shino Ino Shikamaru Chouji TenTen Lee Neji" he stated as he pointed to each one of them

"So what am I doing here" I questioned

"I thought you would like to help me give someone for them to beat and I need you to help me for a few days"

"What if I have a mission"

"Just go on them at night"

"Fine just hurry and tell them I have to go on a mission soon"

He waved for them to come over to the bridge we were standing at. As he tells them two of them yell at him till he answers their questions.

"Why is she helping us" yelled Naruto and Kiba

"You guys will need help with defending your self against fighting styles not native to the leaf" he answered

"So how is she going to help" asked Sakura

"Well I want you guys to meet Konoha's very own Puppet Master Noriko Yama"

**How was it read and review. Tell me what I need to fix. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Thanks for reading. I hope you like it so far. Please review it makes me happy.**

* * *

I took this chance to bring out one of my puppets. This puppet is my first one it was actually a stuffed doll but it has some adjustments. Courtesy of a friend in the sand. Soon the genin were looking at the doll.

"What's that it's just a doll" stated Sakura

I placed the doll on the ground and backed up. Soon I started to move my hands to make the doll "Kirsi" move. She stood her head hanging to the side. Soon she rushed to the genin with sebon that were placed in here arms. She jumped in the air to attack Kiba. Before Kiba moved Kirsi scratched his nose. I then pulled her back to which she went into my arms.

"That is a example" I stated

"Now how would you fight against that type of attack" Kakashi questioned

No one answered but they did proceed to stare blankly. I then looked at the sky while Kakashi continued to talk. After a few minutes he finished.

"What time is it" I randomly asked

"3:00 I think why" answered Kurenai

"Got to go I have a mission I'll see you guys later" I said as I pulled my ANBU cat mask on and left

* * *

No one's POV

"So, who is she" asked Naruto

"Noriko-chan is Konoha's puppet master as I said before" answered Kakashi

"Do you know her" questioned Sakura

"Yes we were in ANBU together well no more questioned Kakashi dismissed"

Once the genin left the Sensei came to sit and talk.

"Why did you bring Noriko here" asked Kurenai

"I thought it would help with the upcoming chunin exams do you have a problem with that"

"No it's just that she is a little strange" she answered

"YES BUT THE POWER OF YOUTH" yelled Gai

"Does she even have the time" Asuma butted in

"Yes but I don't know if she will be good at the teaching part" Kakashi mumbled

* * *

Noriko's POV

I soon found myself heading towards my destination in the Land of Tea. Here I am supposed to carry out a assignation. As I came upon my targets house I saw no guards outside. As I jumped to the roof I saw a few guards dozing off. As I sneaked past I found my targets room. When I opened the door I saw him sleeping. I then walked to the bed there was a creak on the floor board I stepped on. Soon several ninja jumped in threw the paper walls.

"Shit" I mumbled

I attached chakra string to a kunai to take out the target out. Then I ran out of the room into the yard finding more ninja around the building. There was 10 ninja in total. I pulled out two puppet dolls and got ready to attack. They then jumped towards me to find 4 of them with the knifes from my puppets in there stomach and pulled the knifes up effectively killing them. While the rest jumped back. I used my puppets to attack the rest but two made it threw my defenses and both cut my torso. My puppets drop to the ground for a moment. They pulled them out I used my chakra string to wrap around there stomach pulling them tight cutting them in half. The last ones where dead I stumbled back to seal my puppets up. After that I left to head back to the leaf. Half way there I noticed the wounds again and stopped to wrap them up for now.

Once I made it to the leaf I ran to the Hokage's office to report in then headed to the hospital. Instead of taking the front entrance I went to the ANBU part of the hospital. Once I made it I feel to the ground. One of the doctors ran towards me. I then my vision had black dots. I looked around then it went black. Once I woke up I saw I was in a hospital gown. I then got up to feel my torso split. I looked underneath the gown to see blood seeping through the white bandages. Then a nurse walked in to help me back in bed and left to get a doctor. Once she and the doctor come back he healed it a bit more. Once that was over I was discharged.

I got dressed and left. I looked at the sun realizing that it was about time to meet up with those Genin and their Sensei. I walked my house to get on some new clothes then left to jump roof to roof across town to the training ground.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to Kakashi

"You made it" said Kurenai

"Yes so what do you need from me today" I asked "I won't be able to help much"

"Just teach them to defend themselves against Puppetry" Asuma stated

"So pretty much attack them till they learn how to fight against it got it"

I pulled out Kirsi again. Then stood back to send her off to fight them. I made her stop waiting for them to attack them. Naruto then jumped forward to attack and tried to slice her. I pulled her back to me to have her stand in front of me. I did hand signs to have five more Kirsi clones. Soon the real battle started. Near the end I noticed the one called Shikamaru have a shadow coming after me. I then jumped away only to feel the separating of skin on my torso again.

"That's enough" I stated

The rest of the Kirsi clones disappeared. I then sealed up Kirsi and looked at my torso. I saw blood starting to soak the bandages. I rolled my eyes after looking up from it but continued to act like its nothing. Soon I saw the rest of the genin come out of hiding. I saw they were looking at my torso.

"Good job Shikamaru the key in to attack the Puppeteer not the Puppet" I commented

I then looked over to there Sensei and gave the signal for them to step in to talk. Soon I noticed it was slowly bleeding more and more. I then took that as the moment to rewrap it with more bandages. I then stepped next to Kakashi.

"Is that all" I asked

"Yes that was all we needed from you" answered Kakashi

"If you guys need me you can find me near the main gate" I said as I was walking away

* * *

**I suck at fight scenes. But the chunin exams are coming up and Kankuro will appear soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back I won't be able to update for awhile because of school.**

* * *

_The next day_

I was sitting on the top of the wall waiting for my friends to come. But then an ANBU appeared in front of me. I slowly stood up and tied my headband around my neck then waited for the orders.

"You are ordered to find the genin from the other villages and see there permits" he stated

"But that's so easy" I complained

"Yes but orders are orders write down the names and bring the list to the Hokage" with that said he left

I jumped down from the wall and looked for foreign chakra signatures. Once I found them I quickly got most of there names but then I came upon some sound ninja standing in a tree.

"Permit" I stated

The sound ninja turned to me surprised I found them. Once they saw my headband the showed there permit and I wrote down there names. I looked over to were they were looking at and found what I was looing for. I quickly handed back there permits and jumped to them. I saw the Genin and some academy students. Once I looked over I saw who I was looking for.

"I need to see your permits" I said

They turned to look at me and Temari and Kankuro had surprised looks on there faces. I asked the same once again till they pulled out there permits. I put down there names then handed them back. My serious attitude changed after and went to a smile.

"Hey you guys haven't seen you guys in forever" I announced

"Noriko-chan" Temari yelled as she grabbed me in her arms

When she put me down I was picked up yet again by Kankuro. But after he put me down he left an arm around my shoulder. I looked to see the genin and academy students with confused looks on their faces.

"Gomen Garra but I will be taking Kankuro off your hands for awhile" I stated

He nodded and with that he left with Temari. That left us with them. I looked up at Kankuro and frowned.

"Say sorry"

He looked over then turned to the them and mumbled "Gomen"

I once again looked over at them then waved goodbye. Me and Kankuro then jumped roof to roof till we made it to a training ground. I then sat down and took out a scroll. Once unsealed a broken puppet appeared. His face gave an expression of annoyance. He sat down in front and started to fix the puppet.

"Thanks" I said

"Your lucky your my baby girl or you would be fixing this yourself" he stated

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Once he was finished I put it back. I realized what time it was then knew I had to go soon. Once I stood up he followed suit.

"I gotta go" I said "I'll see you later"

Before I could leave he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in for a kiss. It lasted for a few moments but then he pulled away. I smiled then left to the gate for more genin will be arriving soon. Once I was there I saw people coming.

"Genin participating in the chunin exams come over here" I yelled

Soon after I yelled the genin came over which soon increased to a large line. After several hours I finally got all the names and left. I then left to hurry to the Hokage so I could go on another mission. He thanked me then assigned me a week long mission. Once I left I went to get my thing at my house. When I entered all I saw was the looks of my elder civilian brothers and sisters smiling at me. I smiled back and then it faded. I went to my room to pack supplies then put on my ANBU gear. I left my mask off and went to the dinning room. My mom and elder siblings frowned when they saw I was in full ANBU gear. I sat down to eat dinner and waited for one of them to ask.

"Where are you going this time" asked my mom

"Confidential I'll be back in a week for the start of the chunin exams" I answered

My whole family was civilian. They hated that I was a ninja but loved me any way. Whenever they saw my back or torso they would see the scars, bruises. and wounds. I was rarely hear anyway except the few days I'm forced to have off. Even on those days I just sit on the wall. When Kankuro visited or I visited him were the only times they would see me. But what did I have in common I couldn't talk about my missions or anything so I just don't come home often.

I barely ate any of my food before I realized the time. With a word of goodbye I left for a week long mission. To come back to the start of the Chunin exams.


End file.
